Personal
by sharp52092
Summary: While at her family's home, one of Padmé Amidala's handmaidens stumbles across something she wasn't supposed to see...
1. Letter

**Alright, this is another story I've been working on, actually it's possibly a trilogy. I'm planning a prequel to it. One will be able to tell that later in the story.**

**Also, I'm still looking for a beta, please PM me if interested. **

**And if you read ****_The Scroll Episode II_****, I updated last night. I haven't gotten many reviews. If I don't get many more, don't expect an update anytime soon.**

* * *

Chapter One

Letter

_Naboo_

_Naberrie residence_

From the sitting room sofa, Monteé looked up to her fellow handmaiden Teckla come in. "Hey," Her fingers continuing to go through the flimsies. "How is everyone?"

"Well, I ran into my former monster‑I mean mother-in-law." That woman often reassured Teckla that she had done the right thing in filing for divorce. That and the third person in her marriage. His "friend" as he called her time and time again.

Monteé nodded while making a knowing face.

"But other than that, the kids are happy," they were finally spending time with their father. "So I'm happy."

Monteé smiled, "That's the most important thing." Her fingers finished running through the flimsies one last time. She didn't see anything…_special_ for the Senator. "Would you go through these?" She handed her the flimsies. To organize just as their mistress always liked. "She's busy" Monteé gestured out the window. All the Naberries were out in the yard playing, talking, and laughing. "And I was going to make some tea."

"Sure," she smiled at her. "Just make me some for me."

"Deal," Monteé said smiling back.

Teckla began going through her lady's mail. The first looked to be local and judging by the writing‑from someone very young. Probably a young girl writing to her idol. She always found those sweet. She tossed out the second one into the compactor. Junk mail. The third looked to be…it was rather thick.

She took a closer looked at it.

Ah, another flimsi was caught on the back. The top flimsi looked to be document for next week's debate. The next on the other was most curious.

It read: PERSONAL FOR SENATOR AMIDALA.

Teckla never seen something like this for her mistress before. Curiously and cautiously‑worrying that it may been something that gotten past the security mail checks, she opened it.

_For your safety, I cannot say my current whereabouts._

_Amazing how here I am_

_Probably in one of the worst places in the Galaxy_

_Yet I feel like the luckiest man in the universe_

_When I think of you_

_Of us_

_Regardless of the secrecy_

_That I have your love_

_That I have you as my wife_

_That I have you to come home to_

_Each and every time_

Teckla's eyes zoomed back to the last word of the ninth line.

Wife?

Wife…

She then zoomed down to the bottom of the flimsi to see who wrote this. Surely this was a joke. Some sort of mix up. Yes…yes. That was it, yes.

But she checked again no, the letter was addressed to Padmé. No mistake.

She scanned all the way down to the bottom to see who sent it.

_With all my love, _

_Anakin_

To Teckla's knowledge, she only knew of one Anakin, but he was…

But…

"_Oh_ my Shiraya…" spilled out Teckla's lips.

Monteé head peaked into the room, "What? What's wrong?"

"They're …She's …" A few words continuing to stumble out of her gaped mouth. "…_the hell_?"

Monteé came closer. She was getting concerned. What? What was it? Then saw what Teckla was holding in her shaking hand. What it said on the cover…

_Oh my Shiraya_, indeed.

Kriff!

KRIFF!

Panic ran through her body. How did Monteé miss that letter?

Monteé swallowed her fear and reached for control, just as she was taught. She approached this delicate matter as carefully as possible…really was there any good way to approach a revelation such as this?

No.

All Monteé could think of‑all she could say was "I know."

She looked at her friend again, really if the situation wasn't so serious, the sharp gaze on Teckla's face would be quite funny.

"She's...!"

"I know! _I know!_"

"_You_ know?" Teckla didn't realize she was beginning to shout. She looked at her shocked, then narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean‑"

"I know, _okay!_" Monteé took Teckla by the shoulders. "I know." She calmly said, "And Ellé knows too!" She listened around and checked the window to see if anyone was coming "But her family doesn't know so you have to stop _screaming_." Herself included.

"_What?_" Teckla's gaze changed from shock to dumbfound. Monteé had to be joking. What do you mean…" While Teckla kept going on, and quite loudly. Monteé checked out the window to see Mr. Naberrie coming to house. She wanted to speak with Teckla more about this, but it was too late.

Not to mention too late to tie Teckla up and stuff her in the nearest closet.

Oh, kriff.

**End of Chapter One.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Shiraya is an ancient moon goddess of Naboo. Padmé actually kept a statue of her in her apartment. **


	2. Too Close

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and everything to all my readers! Please keep it up.**

**And thank you to my new beta, The Kinetic Violinist!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Too Close**

Ruwee approached the door curiously. His brown brow rose. The shouts coming from the sitting room were getting louder and louder.

_"…they don't know?! You…be serious?_"

"_Shush!_"

Ruwee opened the door, "Is everything alright?" He was concerned, but then he smiled, noticing a familiar face. "Teckla, it's splendid to see you again." He had not seen Teckla since before she packed and left for Coruscant to join his daughter's staff. He wished he had known she would be stopping by, for he would have set up a game of chess as they so fondly loved to do. Hopefully, there would be time to do so later.

"Everything's fine," answered Monteé, putting on the best smile she could. She turned to her colleague. "Isn't it Teckla?" Monteé said, as she tried not to say too much through her teeth.

Teckla looked like she was trying to say something, but seemed to be at a loss of words. Teckla obviously was in no condition to tell any cover stories.

Really, how did Teckla become a handmaiden? A handmaiden should be a person who guarded the Royal House of Naboo and other important figures on their world. Including those beings' secrets. They had to be just as skilled in the art of lying and acting as politicians. _"Sometimes we have to be even better in the art than those we serve and protect,"_Monteé's instructor had once told her and her peers. Of course, Teckla had worked at Varykino prior to joining the Senator on Coruscant. She may not have had all the training she and most handmaidens had. The topic had never actually come up between them.

So Monteé went on just as she was taught, thinking back to their earlier conversation. "Teckla's just a little upset. She recently ran into her former mother-in-law."

Ruwee gave a knowing look. While their mothers planned to put him and Jobal together at a very young age, there were times he and his in-laws had not always seen eye to eye. The same went for his wife and his own parents.

_But still, why did something still seem off here…_Ruwee thought as he watched the two young ladies exchange discreet looks.

"Well, I hope for it to turn out better. I hope you‑ both of you‑will stay for dinner." He went onto to say what the meal was made of. It sounded delicious. "Also, Jobal and I may have done something Padmé will not be happy about. We invited a guest."

Meaning a male guest, Teckla assumed. If humanly possible, her jaw would have dropped to the floor. _They really didn't know…_

Ruwee took her startled look as her being unhappy about it too.

"Yes‑ yes, of course" Monteé said, who seemed on edge. Ruwee could tell the smile she wore was anything but a smile. He saw the same one on his daughter from time to time. Before he could give it another thought, his granddaughter, Ryoo came rushing in. She and her little sister were caught up in a wild game of tag. Suddenly caught up in their fits of giggles, Ruwee forgot the whole thing as he chased after them.

Monteé sighed in relief as soon as he made it out the door. She silently praised a Nubian goddess.

That was close… too close.

Monteé certainly did not want to lie to him anymore than she already had to. Not to mention be the one responsible for revealing all _this _to him and the rest of the family.

What she didn't notice was Teckla.

Teckla couldn't believe what she had stumbled upon. What she had just witnessed. Monteé had said, _"I know."_ She knew. She then went onto say, _"And Ellé knows too! But her family doesn't know…"_

Obviously…

Teckla wasn't certain she could stand it anymore. She knew if she stayed in this room‑this house any longer she would likely explode. She made a direct line for the front entrance and did not bother to close it.

She barely heard Monteé call out to her, "_Teckla!_"

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Monteé

**Sorry it took so long to update this story. I hadn't forgotten. Thank you for the reviews of this story, my other stories, and also the patience. I've been working on ****_Scroll II_****, some other stories I'm planning, and of course school.**

**** For anyone that read ****Surprises, I'm planning a sequel****, and also of course other stories that go into my post ROTS AU.****

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Monteé**

The handmaiden closed her eyes as she leaned back against the door. While her body didn't leave the door she lifting her head off it then pushed it back against the door. She banged her head against the door one more time.

_How_ did that letter slip past her?

She sighed in frustration.

How did she ever get involved in any of this to begin with?

When Monteé found out she would be working for the former monarch, recently elected Senator Padmé Amidala she remembered being enthusiastic and honored.

She would defend and protect her mistress from danger. From Count Dooku and the Separatists. Perhaps she would even become close with the Senator and her fellow handmaidens would become close. Friends. Best friends. Even closer, like sisters. The sisters she never had.

Here she thought the worst thing she had to protect her mistress from would be dangers from assassination attempts. That now honestly seemed like cake. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine the dangers would include secrets. Now her mistress was a politician so she expected secrets of political dealings and other government business. But again, never did she imagine it would involve personal lives. Love or sex.

Or marriage.

But of course it didn't turn out to be all she thought it would be. When she looked back now, she thinks about what a fool she was.

She remembered that day. Quite well. Maybe too well. But it wasn't every day one's mistress tells a person that she married a Jedi. An individual who was not allowed to be married, or even love to begin with.

Monteé didn't sleep that night. She remembered lying there in the dark wide awake. Too busy digesting the news. What her lady had said.

What her lady had done.

What she asked her to do:

That she needed them to keep it quiet. Monteé and Ellé agreed of course, as if they had any other choice.

And to help her with her secret meetings with her secret husband.

Monteé suspected that was the only reason why Padmé ever informed them.

If he left her a secret message, pass it to her as soon as possible. Or deliver a holo she left for him.

Some nights prepare an extra plate of food. Cooking was never her mistress' talent. She never learned nor really had time. Always busy with politics and the people. And now with her husband too. So one of the handmaidens always prepared her meals.

Pick up the discarded clothing lying irresponsibly around the apartment. So far, none of the guards seemed to notice. Or more importantly Anakin. Of course, that was likely a Jedi thing. There were times she didn't even hear or see him arriving in the apartment.

And most importantly, _"Do not inform anyone." _And by anyone that included Captain Typho and every other member on the staff. Including Dormé.

While Monteé understood exactly why Padmé did not want to inform Dormé. It was a disaster in the making.

And had it been…

At first, Monteé just assumed it was a physical thing. The Senator and Jedi "courted" for a just a handful of days, then decided to wed. Neither were that experienced in relationships, nor in her own silent opinion were they ready for marriage. Yes, there was a war and constant dangers for them both, but did not mean they should have rushed into things.

But as time went by, Monteé realized her fellow handmaiden Ellé was right, the pair really cared for one another. Later she realized they were actually more alike than she initially thought. They each were shouldered with a great deal of responsibilities and expectations at a _very_ young age. Anakin was born a slave and when taken in by the Jedi. Many believed he had a great destiny ahead of him. While Padmé was the Princess of Theed at the age of thirteen, and within less than a standard year crowned the Queen of Naboo. And even to this current day they each still carried far too much responsibility. Padmé, an influential Senator, and Anakin a famous Jedi

They each believed they knew what was best for everyone. Anakin's fame, the media referred to him as the Hero with No Fear. His unique powers. The Jedi Order's belief that he would do great things. He was a Jedi General, and perhaps growing up as slave might have something to do with his belief. Padmé, likely because she had been the leader of an entire planet. Even though she days as monarch were long behind her she was still very popular most definitely continued feeding that belief.

A voice from the other side said, "Am I ever going to be permitted back in? Or like this...secret union, am I still going to be kept in the dark?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

**Yes, as one may have noticed in this chapter, I have a prequel in mind. Though it's still a ways off.**

**Be sure to check out ****_The Scroll _****and****_ The Scroll Episode II_****.**

**Again review! **


	4. Friends

**Chapter Four**

**Friends**

Teckla walked around the room silently for several long minutes. Then she just stared out the window at their mistress. Finally, she spoke, "Has she ever planned on cluing me in on this…union?"

"I don't know. I don't always understand the way she‑_they_ think. Give her time, you've only worked for her a few standard weeks."

"As a handmaiden" Teckla replied hurtfully, "But I've worked for her family for…seven standard years." Even longer than Moteé. She then turned to stare back out the window. Thinking.

So the Naberries and she, herself had been in the dark on the marriage. Who else currently was? Probably the rest of the staff at Varykino. The Jedi of course. The rest of the Galaxy. Had anyone else discovered the marriage like she? Teckla wondered, "Does this have to do with why Dormé‑" Teckla stopped.

Tecklae got her answer with that single look that flashed on Moteé's face.

"I see." She walked around the room once more and finally said, "I'm going to ask this ask a friend. Do not inform her that I know."

That, Moteé had not expected. "What?" Hadn't she already had her fill of secrets?

"I want her to tell me," Teckla explained. She wanted to know she was trusted. That she mattered. Perhaps even more than just a handmaiden.

A friend.

Moteé exhaled deeply, "Fine!" She knew it was probably a bad idea, but she understood why Teckla asked her to do so.

Moteé turned to watch Teckla once more. She just hoped she was doing the right thing.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**


End file.
